What You Did Was Low
by Ria Shadowheart
Summary: One simple rule at Konoha High School. Don't mix with any other clique, stick with your own. But what happens when this line is crossed?


_What You Did Was Low_

She was a Skater Punk in every way from her green Grr Beanie to her oversized hoddie, to her baggy jeans, all the way down to her DC Brand Shoes, and especially her black skateboard covered in skulls. She hung out with the others such as Sasuke, Kiba, Sai, Temari, Kankuro, and Garra and they avoided the preps like Sakura, Ino and Tenten, the quiet ones like Hinata and Matsuri, the plain annoying like Naruto and Karin the smart ones like Shikamaru and Neji, the weird like Shino and Lee, and just about everyone else like Choji and Suigetsu and Jugo. So it was a usual day. Lila was lounged out on top of two desks and Sasuke was absentmindedly trailing his fingers over her exposed ankle as she talked to Garra about the newest Skye Sweetnam CD and about how he could possibly buy it for Lila's birthday. Soon the class began to fill and Lila slid off the two desks and kicked the one into its position and she slid hers into its spot beside Sasuke's. Soon Anko Sensei walked in and began that day's lesson and Lila slid on her earbuds and turned on her IPod. She could care less about school and only came to get away from her alcoholic father and crack whore mother. She acted like she paid attention and thankfully that was all Anko wanted out of her classes and everyone made good marks in her classes. But that day Lila couldn't focus simply because she kept feeling like she was being stared at. She finally took a glance around the room and saw it was none other than Neji.

_Damn Hyuga! Stop staring! _She thought glaring at him. He gave a smirk and Lila growled and turned back to the front. But throughout the class she felt his gaze on occasion leaving her to answer a question or something but his eyes always flickered back to her. He and Tenten were a couple and Lila had a feeling that Tenten was staring too, or glaring most likely. Lila nudged Sasuke and he blinked in annoyance and boredom. She inclined her head and Sasuke nodded as he glared up at Neji. But damn Hyuga was stubborn and kept looking at Lila.

"Hey Hyuga! Ya gotta problem with Lila?" growled Kiba now getting into it. He was always looking for reasons to get into it and beat someone's face in and Lila usually hated it but she was willing to let it slide this time. Garra turned around in his seat and glared at Neji.

"What's your damage dude?" asked Kankuro. "Quit staring at Lila before I carve those pretty little purple eyes out…"

"Class! Enough!" yelled Anko. "Now then, Neji is there a problem?"

"No ma'am."

"Then focus on the lesson please! Anyways..." Anko turned back to the blackboard and the class went back to taking notes. Except Neji was still staring at Lila. Lila arched an eyebrow as a paperwad flew over her shoulder. She glanced back and saw Neji was still smirking. She grabbed up the paperwad and tossed it back hitting him right in the head and she spun back around.

"Damn bitch!" Neji yelled.

"NEJI! Report to the Office right now!" snapped Anko. He stood up grumbling but as he passed Lila he ran his fingers through the stands of her hair not trapped underneath her beanie before leaving the room.

"The hell?" she growled. After class ended she, Sasuke, Kankuro, Kiba, and Garra met up with Temari and Sai and Lila gave them the 411 on what Hyuga had been doing.

"I swear to God I'm gonna kill that sick bastard! Flirting with me right with his skank of a girlfriend in class! Of course then again his girlfriend has been sleeping around…maybe that's why he was flirting to show her…hmm…either way I'm gonna kill that guy…touches me one more time…"

"Wow," chuckled Temari. "Sounds like you got problems. I can put him in his place…"

"We all can." mumbled Sasuke.

"Guys I can handle myself ya know?" snapped Lila. "Jeeze…listen I'm ditching class okay?"

"Okay…" sighed Sasuke. "Need a pack?"

"Naw, got my own. I'll catch ya guys at lunch." Lila took off down the hallway slipping outside and behind the Equipment Shed when she tossed her backpack down and she sat down beside it. She took a cautious glance around and reached into a small pocket that you wouldn't know was there unless you were actually looking for it and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. She pulled out a lighter and lit up and inhaled deeply before letting a small puff of smoke out into the air. She pulled on her earbuds and cranked her IPod on Good Charlotte: Dance Floor Anthem (I Don't Wanna Be In Love). She leaned her head back and looked up into the sky her mind wandering aimlessly.

_One day I'm getting the hell outta this sorry place and never lookin' back…_ She thought. Suddenly a shadow fell over her and she looked over to see Neji standing a few feet away. She growled and pulled out her earbuds.

"What the hell Hyuga? Ya stalking me now? What is your damage with me? Hate me or something?" He shook his head and walked slowly over to her.

"Quite the opposite really," he chuckled. "I think you're attractive and was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?"

"Cha right you bastard." Lila spat. "Get the hell away from-" He placed his hands against the wall on either side of her trapping her and she glared at him.

"Hyuga you're pissin' me-"

"Shut up." he mumbled kissing her. She groaned in surprise and shoved him back.

"Goddammit Hyuga! Gross!" She ran her sleeve over her mouth rubbing at it furiously. "What about your little girlfriend? Go swap saliva with her! Ugh!"

"Tenten and I broke up a few days ago…turns out she was sleeping around…"

"Only like forever dumbass. What? You weren't that good or something?"

"No, I just didn't want to."

"Really now? I thought guys were always wanting to hump anything on two legs."

"No. It'll sound stupid but I'm waiting for the one I'm gonna be with forever."

"Huh! Hyuga has principles! What a fuckin' shock."

"So what do you say Lila? Wanna date?"

"Read my lips…No. Fuckin'. Way." She scooped up her bag, put out her cigarette, and turned on her heal and left Neji. She had enjoyed the damn kiss but she sure as hell wasn't admitting to it especially to him…then again…he'd asked her out…she stopped walking.

_What am I doing? It's Neji Hyuga of all people! Okay so he's drop dead gorgeous, but I mean…to cross that line… _She glanced back and saw him leaning against the wall, his back to her.

"One chance Hyuga." she sighed. He turned around to face her.

"Say again?" he asked in disbelief.

"One. Chance. That's it. And if you hurt me I'll beat the senseless shit outta you." He nodded and smiled at her. She shrugged and ran back inside and into her class.

"Glad you could join us Lila." mumbled Kakashi Sensei.

"Glad to be here." she responded sarcastically sliding into her seat. Sasuke and Kankuro both raised their eyebrows. Lila was _never _in Kakashi's class simply because he was even easier than Anko. You didn't have to show up. Just do the homework and have someone turn it in for you and you can skip his class as much as you wanted to and he'd give you your daily points. When lunch rolled around Lila sat at the usual spot with Temari blasting Slipknot with her IPod Speakers while she and Temari were swapping food. Eventually the guys all showed up and they were all discussing the new Good Charlotte CD when Neji walked over.

_Oh shit! I forgot all about Neji…DAMN! _Thought Lila. She held her breath and he just brushed by over to Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, and Tenten. He smirked and Lila knew right then that he played her for a fool. He pulled Tenten into a hug and kissed her passionately and Lila turned away and focused on what Garra was saying about an upcoming dance thing at the local club.

"Sounds totally amazing!" Lila chuckled. "Temari we can do Beyonce's-Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It)…what do ya say?"

"Hmph. I think it'll rock. You have the song on your IPod? We can start kinda practicing."

"Yeppers." She flipped through her playlist and soon the song began. She and Temari stood side-by-side and began dancing. Lila even began singing along and the guys whooped and hollered.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, if you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it…" The two danced for a while and Lila knew they'd kick ass at the dance off.

"All the single ladies, all the single ladies, all the single ladies, all the single ladies, all the single ladies, now put your hands up…if you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it…oh, oh, oh, oh, oh…" The two slapped high fives and Lila sat in Sasuke's lap snatching a rice ball from his lunch.

"Hey-"

"Oh c'mon Sasuke-Kun. Ya know I hardly have any food for me because of my parents."

"Right, sorry. Ya can have the Sushi too. My Mom can't seem to understand I don't eat it."

"Well I do so don't tell her to stop." She grabbed up a Veggie Sushi and popped it into her mouth. She felt Neji's gaze on her but she ignored it.

"HYUGA!" growled Kiba. "Stop staring ya jerk wad…"

"Ignore the tool Kiba-Kun."

"Ohhh….ouch…" chuckled Temari.

"That was a good one." laughed Sai.

"What'd you call him?" snapped Tenten.

"He's a tool, you're a slut. Not so hard to figure out."

"Ugh why I outta…"

"What? I'll have you beat in five seconds flat give or take." Tenten growled knowing it was true because Lila was an expert when it came to fighting and everyone knew that. Soon the bell rang ending lunch and Lila stood up just as her cell phone rang.

"Hello? Mom? What the fuck are you doing calling me at school? This better be- w-w-w-what? No way…M-Mommy that's not funny…" Temari stood beside her and slid an arm around her shoulders. Lila never called her mother by anything other than Mom. Mommy was only used if it was something bad. Lila hung up and tears formed in her eyes.

"Dad's dead." she whimpered. "DWI and he crashed…" Temari hugged her close as she sobbed and leaned against her.

"Her dad died?" questioned Tenten. "Ha. He was an alcoholic no less than he deserves…" Sakura, Ino, and Shikamaru all glared at her.

"Okay just because we don't get along with her group you find it funny that she lost her father?" growled Ino.

"What's wrong with you?" snapped Sakura. "She lost her father. I guess you found it funny when I told you my dad walked out on my mom then huh?"

"N-no…"

"C'mon Ino. Lila needs some support."

"Yea." the two of them approached slowly.

"Lila?" said Sakura softly.

"H-huh? What d-d-do you two w-w-want?"

"Are you okay? Sorry it's just that we were kinda close and heard…"

"It's o-okay…" Lila sniffled. "S-so what do y-you want?"

"We wanted to see if you're okay. Tenten's being a total bitch about this and we didn't wanna hear it. I kinda know what it's like to lose your dad…mine walked out on my mom when I was a kid…"

"R-really?"

"Yea."

"It hurts…I mean y-yea he drunk almost all the time but he was m-my Dad…h-h-he sobered up when I needed him f-for a school thing or w-w-when I needed his support…" Sakura put a hand on her shoulder and Ino squeezed her hand.

"T-t-thank you."

"You gonna skip out on class?" asked Kiba.

"No…I'll b-be okay."

"Can we sit with you guys?"

"Y-yea…"

"Hey wait for me!" said Shikamaru running up to them. "Neji just tore Tenten a new one."

"Ouch. Oh yea it probably hit him hard too. Remember his dad was actually killed?" said Ino.

"Oh yea it was all over the News and stuff." said Kankuro nodding.

"Let's get inside. Azuma Sensei's gonna kill us." mumbled Ino.

"You guys are gonna learn that if you hang with us you never ever get to class on time." chuckled Kiba. "So do you guys skate at all?"

"I Rollerblade." said Sakura.

"I do actually Skateboard." stated Ino.

"Coolie." laughed Temari. "We all hang out at the Skate Park after school. Grab your stuff and meet us there." Sakura and Ino nodded and they both looked at Shikamaru.

"Okay yea I Rollerblade." he admitted. "But I kinda suck."

"Tema-Chan can teach you." said Lila.

"You feeling better?"

"Mm-hmm. Sasuke slipped me a piece of chocolate."

"Can't prove that." he chuckled.

"Yea I can."

"Nope."

"Yep." They all laughed as the walked down the hallway and into Azuma's classroom.

Me: Okay please don't hate me for the Tenten bashing…:Hides: I have no idea where the hell the inspiration for this came from…I don't think Plot Bunnies did this…or anyone else's story…and I know that Single Ladies by Beyonce doesn't match a couple of Skate Punks but that was the song I was listening to and it seemed to match just after what Neji did to lil' Lila. Lemme know what you think? Good? Bad? Totally sux and I should just give up? O.O Umm…sorry had sugar at this time lol…R&R please!


End file.
